And They Kissed
by SpilledInk
Summary: songfic to Vanessa Carlton's 'A Thousand Miles'....R/HR, so sweet! Please r/r!


And They Kissed  
  
A/n: A songfic to Vanessa Carlton's 'A Thousand Miles'! I love these ( Please r/r!  
  
*****  
  
Hermione stared at him from across the table, how could she not have noticed it until now? He was so handsome, so funny, so intelligent, so great to be around. She was so distracted that she didn't even see Ginny walk into the great hall and sit next to her. It was only when Ginny tapped her shoulder repeatedly that she snapped out of it. "Hermione?" Ginny asked, concerned. "Uh-huh?" Hermione answered, disappointed that Ginny disturbed her daydreams. "What were you, uh- staring at?" Ginny asked, curiously. "Nothing!" Hermione answered, a little too quickly. "Uh- sure, okay." Ginny said, still not convinced. She decided to leave Hermione alone, so she got up, waved goodbye and went to the girls dorm. Hermione sighed, she could never tell him, he'd laugh at her. She decided to go for a walk. She walked out of the great hall and walked quickly and silently down the first floor corridors.  
  
Making my way downtown Walking fast  
  
She walked faster and faster as she thought about all the things she wanted so badly to say to Ron, but was afraid to. She hated being afraid, she hated holding her feelings inside, she hated seeing Ron with other girls. As Hermione was speed-walking through the first floor corridors, she bumped into someone, it was Harry.  
  
Faces pass and I'm homebound  
  
"Um- sorry, Harry." Hermione said, embarrassed but at the same time overwhelmed. "It's fine." Harry said as he helped Hermione up. "Um- I noticed you've been acting a little strange lately." Harry said gently. "What do you mean?" Hermione wanted to change the subject, but she didn't want Harry getting too suspicious. "Well, whenever you're with me and Ron, you act, well, uncomfortable." Harry replied curiously. Hermione was lost in a daydream. She was sitting down on a bench with Ron, alone. She was about to tell him her true feelings. He looked so handsome.  
  
Staring blankly ahead Just making my way Making a way through the crowd  
  
She needed to tell him him, she had never felt this way about anyone.  
  
And I need you And I miss you And now I wonder  
  
"I'm sorry Harry, I have to go." Hermione said quickly as she ran down the corridor to the great hall. She ran in, out of breath.  
  
  
  
If I could fall into the sky Do you think time would pass me by? 'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles If I could just see you... tonight  
  
"Whoa, Hermione, where're you running to?" Ginny asked, seeing Hermione run into the Great Hall. "Can't talk, I'll explain later." Hermione replied, eager to find Ron. Ginny gave her a confused look, but she understood it was something important and walked away. "Ron!" Hermione said as she ran up to him, still catching her breath. "Hey Hermione." Ron said, and he grinned, seeing Hermione out of breath. "What's up?" "Ha-Ha, Ron." Hermione said jokingly. "I need to tell you something." Hermione said with a truly serious look on her face.  
  
It's always times like these When I think of you And I wonder if you ever think of me  
  
Ron must have seen her look and he said. "Sure, um- outside?" He asked. "Great." Hermione nodded as she headed toward the doors of the Great Hall. Ron followed. "Um- wow." Hermione said when hey were standing outside the Great Hall. She took a huge deep breath and looked at Ron. He was great, he was her soulmate, but she trly hoped he felt the same way, which she doubted. In his mind she was still the snobby know it all.  
  
'Cause everything's so wrong And I don't belong Living in your precious memory  
  
"Ron- I have known you for a long time, what is it- 6 years now?" Hermione asked, trying to say calm. Ron seemed nervous too. "Yes, 6 years." Ron replied. "Well, since the first day I met you- I was kind of bossy. But I truly-" Hermione paused. She looked into Ron's gentle eyes, she smiled. It was the truest and most real smile she ever made. "I never let that stop me, I knew you were bossy, but you didn't know how else to be." Ron spoke gently, his words flowing into Hermione so smoothly. How did he know these things? How did he understand so well what Hermione was like, who she was? "I- how did you know? I mean, how could you- I-" Hermione was speechless. She looked at Ron without speaking. "I know." Ron nodded, understandingly. "You understand me so well, Ron." Hermione looked down and took another deep breath.  
  
'Cause I need you And I miss you And now I wonder  
  
If I could fall into the sky Do you think time would pass me by? 'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles If I could just see you... tonight  
  
And I I Don't wanna let you know I I Drown in your memory I I Don't wanna let this go I I Don't  
  
"I love you." Hermione said to Ron. It was so natural, so meant to be. "I love you too." Ron sreplied. They both smiled.  
  
Making my way downtown Walking fast Faces pass and I'm homebound  
  
They looked at each other, into each others eyes, into each others hearts.  
  
Staring blankly ahead Just making my way Making a way through the crowd  
  
And I still need you And I still miss you And now I wonder  
  
If I could fall into the sky Do you think time would pass us by? 'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles If I could just see you...  
  
oh oh  
  
And they kissed, in the middle of the corridor outside the great hall.  
  
If I could fall into the sky Do you think time would pass me by? 'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles If I could just see you  
  
And they had been in love. And they were still in love.  
  
If I could just hold you Tonight 


End file.
